Bending Too Far Back
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Candy's typical day of dealing with trouble when a certain Bending Unit comes by and throw wrenches into her agenda. Tons of references I used from my past stories related with The Sonic Series, Mario Bros, Pokemon, The Loud House and Futurama. The OC is Lola Loud in this tall tale. Like usual, rated T for some violent actions and a bit of some rude language.


Candy was checking out the downtown area to look for any weird activity. It was mostly a favor from the Pine Twins and Candy agreed to go check it out, since she doesn't have anything better to do today. It was quite weird to see so many different faces from other universes in the same place; someone might've tried to bring up, but everyone seems adjusted to the change. Candy seems to like it too. She has that lad-back robot, Bender as a next door neighbor, The Robot Devil to hang out with at the store, Victor The Crocodile to talk to when she hits a few bumps in her life, the odd ghost boy, Mort to watch movies with her on fun nights **[Ah-HA! I haven't forgotten about your name-suggestion comment in my "Candy Chiu's Moments"-Chapter 2, Midnight's Haze!]** , and recently, her experience looking after the Loud Twins. The only bad time Candy's still got a problem adjusting is Pokemon. Why? Because she remembers a certain Clark and Kevin trying to take her alive or kill her from a bounty thing. Looking back at all her adventures so far, I guess she... _kinda_ likes them, than having a normal, dull life like everyone usually gets. (no offense.)

Being too distracted on her thoughts, she quickly looked up from her peripheral vision to find herself at the park on a very sunny day. Candy couldn't be happier to be outside on such a day. For such a big park, there's really no one around, though. She then, turned her point of view towards the street, scanned it with her eyes until they locked over at a dumpster in an alley. "Man, what a creepy alleyway..." she said, thinking of what horrors await in there. She might be overreacting, but when you go through a whole lot of stupid events, sometimes it's best to be safe than sorry.

"Why would anyone want to-" she started saying until a noise interrupted her. Sounded like broken glass. "What was that?" she said, cautiously and quickly turning around to see a familiar, yet different figure leaped from a nearby 7-story window and landed a couple feet by Candy.

"FREEZE, SUPER-VILLAIN!" he screamed, holding out his arm, Mega-Man Style, pointing at her. "B-Bender?! Me? A Super-Villain? I think there's some mistake..." she said, shakily backing away. The slight movement from Candy provoked Bender. "She's resisting! I'll need backup, Over!" he said while putting a finger to the side of his head. _What the HELL's wrong with Bender?! Is this really Bender? Probably. Is he faking or pulling a scam? Might be. Is he malfunctioning? Most likely._ Candy continued questioning herself in her head while Bender already attempts to make the first move. He pulled in his arm like a piston and shot it back out to hit Candy in the stomach. She's taken beatings before, but this doesn't feel like faking; she would know.

"Oh, DAMN! That hurt!..." she held onto her stomach, slowly picking herself up. "Talk, Super-Villain!" he said, quickly folding his arms across. Many ideas wear running through Candy's head, but the most likely option she usually always chooses is fighting back. She dropped her backpack, unzips it and digs around for a weapon. "Since you can't seem to get the fact that I'm NOT a Super-Villain through your head, I'll guess you need a little... encouragement..." she growls, pulling out a taser. She tries lunging forward with it, but instead, Bender simply burped flames and caught her on fire. The instant heat made Candy panic fast as she rolled herself on the ground to put the fire out. "That was cheap..." she said, getting up again. "Had enough, Super-Villain?" he taunted her in a heroic stance that just made him look even stupider. "Nuts to you! I'm out of here!" she angrily said. Seeing that there's really no point on fighting something made out of solid metal and that this whole scenario is dumb as it is anyway, she started stomping away from the park property. "OH, NO YOU AREN'T!" he screamed again, this time burping on purpose towards the street she was walking to, blocking her way out, but not her _only_ way out. Candy's really pissed now. Even if she doesn't stand a chance to beat him, she's going to get even in some way. Of course, she can choose another way out of the park, but Bender's stubbornness has her pinned. With everything she's got, she charged at Bender, trying to swing her backpack around like a hammer or a sword. As expected, Bender easily counterattacked all of her swings; even used some of her _own_ swings to hit herself. Then, like a ninja, he busts a lot of chops and kicks to put Candy in her place and was left limp on the ground. "Give up, Super-Villain!" he says, hovering his last karate chop over her head. Her fighting spirit is finally weakening and she looked up back at him; a little tear-eyed.

"*sniffle* I keep telling you, I'm NO VILLAIN! I'M YOUR NEIGHBOR, YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" she yelled, barely getting one arm up, before Bender got provoked yet again. "Still resisting arrest, eh?! One more time!" Bender yelled, preparing to preform a triple-spin kick. "... And if you would just listen to me-" she tried saying before she got cold-clocked across the face by his foot, slamming her face-down in the sandbox. Cruel enough already, Bender walked up to Candy, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to face him. "Had enough?" Bender said, positioning his other fist into place before Candy finally given up to abide by his rules. "Alright, alright, I'll talk! Just don't hurt me anymore!" Candy whimpered. However, a third voice was heard that caught both Bender and Candy's attention.

"Hey, Candy! What'cha doin'? Can I play?" Lola Loud asked, walking up on the two without any awareness of the damage done on the other half of the park. She did, however see that the robot before her wasn't part of the park when she got close to them. At first, she smiled because he sorta looked cool, but that smile turned to a frown when Bender turned his fingers into blowtorches. "Why not you come over here?..." he said as he slowly inched closer and closer to Lola. Lola was terrified and she dashed out of the park really fast with Bender hot on her heels. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled, still chasing her down the street; away from the park. "WHAAAAAAAA! HELP!" Lola Loud screamed at the top of her lungs, still running while a nearly unconscious Candy groans with her face still stuck in the sandbox. Yep, just another regular day with Candy Chiu...

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: _And here you have it, everybody! My probably last story with Candy for a while. Reasons are because I haven't been making more stories until recently and I'm starting to run out of ideas with her. Over the last year, I'm been acknowledged of other newer shows and I want to try making new stuff with those. Don't worry, everyone; Candy's not gone forever. I'll use her again when I find better material and I'll always make my stories funny. Feel free to leave Reviews or 'PM' me, if you got anything on your mind or concerning questions. Thanks for reading this all the way through! All of you are awesome!  
_**


End file.
